Restless Sanada
by sosise
Summary: The story behind love letter made by Sanada for his beloved Yukimura.
1. Chapter 1

Sanada swallowed hard and started to move his hand.

_Dear __To : Yukimura Seiichi –__san_

It already went bad. The first word of the letter has already made no sense at all. The ink was splattered a bit because his hand were shaking. When writing Chinese Calligraphy, one must have his hand firm on the brush and have heart straight and determined. Sanada couldn't do that now. Usually when he was making war letters or diaries (mostly about what Yukimura did during the day) it were easy, but this is a love letter. Sanada scratched his hat. ( he still wore the hat—since the day Yukimura praised him being 'handsome' with hat on, he made a mental not to put off the heat except when bathing or sleeping). Well, the hat itself was one of the gambling sources for Niou and friends—they were betting what age Sanada will go bald due to the excessive hat using.

He was going to sleep; but he was restless. He knew he must do this. He knew he must write this letter. Otherwise he couldn't convey his feelings at all. And he didn't want to do that. Tomorrow is their last day of being a junior high school student; they might get to different school and be separated. Sanada just realized that leaving this feeling as it is would have no good effect. He needs to convey this otherwise he is gonna burst and worst came to worst, rape Yukimura (that was actually his long-live dream; he always fantasized about pinning Yukimura down—especially on hospital bed—and then making him writhe, struggle while pouring his desire into him. There were so many versions of the dream: the bathroom version, hospital version, the class version, the bedroom version, the yukata version, the tennis court version, etc. It is too much to list on).

Around him laying many used papers as he always felt something was not right. The papers filled the places around him; now it looked like he was sitting in the middle of rumpled paper-sea. His futon was set aside already, tempting him to give up, come inside and maybe even have some little 'happy session' (with Yukimura in bikini, or Yukimura in sumo underwear). Well, not now. He is determined he must do whatever it takes to finish this particular letter.

He put out another paper.

And swallowed hard.

_To : Yukimura Seiichi_

He stuck there. How should he write it? Should he write it formally?

_I, Sanada Genichirou, want to convey my opinions of you today. Please bear with my personal feelings. Since the day we started having friendship I have already convoluted some romantic feeling for you. _

Sound weird. It's like a resign letter.

How about writing it informally—as a friend?

_We have been together since we met in opening ceremony three years ago. You know, we are always together as a fukubuchou and best friend. But I wonder if you want to go further…_

Sanada blushed. No, this wouldn't crumpled the paper once again.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

NOTE : any silly idea of what Sanada might write? i want to make him look foolish but oh-so-sweet this time.

ideas are welcome. review welcome, reading welcome, and friends are welcome ,


	2. Chapter 2

THAT WAS A FAST ANSWER. AND THIS IS MY FAST REPLY, LOL.

THANK YOU FOR aNImANGgA 19930 N' yAOIfREAKlUVER FOR THE IDEA... lol, I WAS LAUGHING AND MOVED BY YOUR SUGGESTION, ANYWAY, I REALLY LOVE SANDA BEING STUPID.

NO OFFENSE FOR ANYBODY WHO LOVE THEIR SANADA MANLY.

* * *

Or should he be more direct?

_Yukimura, I would love to open your legs… lick them, bit them, suck them… give me your toes and I will forever be yours…_

No. He sounded like a masochist. Although he had have the dream about it (he had this one wet dream—very convincing and amazing—about Yukimura seducing him inside the locker room) but he knows that in reality, no way Yukimura's gonna do that. No Freakin' Way.

(Although he is willing to be a love slave).

Or should he be more romantic?

_I have a dream about us… tied the knot. You look so beautiful inside that white dress. And when I realized it was just a dream, it left me with so much despair that I couldn't help it but cry…_

He sounded like a pussy. No good. Sanada is the alpha male; he is no sappy male (Take note that this solely Sanada's point of view. Reality is different and harsher… usually).

The mountain of papers had increased by time. An environmentalist will have already yelled at Sanada for wasting precious trees in Amazon. But Sanada is determined. He wouldn't sleep before he could write something that will convey what he really feels…

Should he be more narrative?

_Your blue wavy hair softly curled under my nose… they made me realized how sweet the scent of rose and sandalwood are. Your eyes are amethyst, clearly illuminating the shine like a moon… Your lips… rosy and kissable… they are tempting me… Your body, as frail and delicate they are, but soft and locked perfectly inside my hands… and your pretty rosy entrance…_

Stop it, Sanada scolded himself. He is not writing an erotic novel! He crushed the paper and headed for another one.

How about a straight and short letter?

_To, my dear beloved Yukimura Seiichi...  
I've been in love with you since the first time I laid my eyes on you._

_Let's go have sex?  
Sanada Geniichirou._

He sounded crazy. Like a stalker. Usually people won't demand any sexual activity until the other party said yes, right…? Or not… Or…

He should go softer.

_Yukimura,  
I have been waiting for a long time to confess my deep feelings about you. Since we had been a team mate, no, since the first time I laid my eyes on you, I have already fallen to you. Sorry if my confession make you uncomfortable._

_Sanada. _

That's… better.

* * *

More suggestion? next chapt is the end.


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU FOR READING

I SHOULD HAVE ALL OF THEM JOINED IN ONE CHAPTER... SORRY. THIS IS MADE ON A WHIM BEFORE BED (AND THE IDEA KEEP COMING; I COULDNT EVEN SLEEP PEACEFULLY)

* * *

But that was too cheesy. And too normal.

Sanada wanted something manly; something that will make Yukimura goes '~aww!' and shows him his angelic smile (hugging after-scene is better; kissing after-scene is more than welcome). But he must remember that as tomorrow is the graduation ceremony, everybody will have their eyes set on Yukimura. Yukimura is the most popular school leader and tennis club's buchou; he will be surrounded by his followers, fans and stalkers. Sanada must find a way to make his letter more extravagant than any other letters. His letter should be the first and only one that catches Yukimura's attention.

_To: Yukimura_

_It is sad that we are graduating today. I hope our friendship will last longer… _

No. it's not friendship that he desires. It's more like a commitment; a lifetime relationship. Should he bring engagement ring tomorrow?

Sanada scratches his head and opened his hat. Some 'exquisite' smell was released. Sanada, being the owner of the smell didn't realize it himself. He put the hat in front of him. This hat was the first thing he bought himself in order to attract Yukimura's attention on him. And it did succeed, having Yukimura praise him for the first time.

He stared at the hat.

Come on, please give him an idea. _You have been on my head since I bought you_, Sanada whispered to the hat, _so you know everything.._. The hat has worn off; the colour was kind of green rather than the initial dark blue. It has accompanied him through hot and cold; sweet and sour days of being Rikkai Daigaku's Tennis club's prestigious fukubuchou. It has been some kind of crown for him; he had started to suspect that actually his fellow team mates wouldn't follow his orders if he didn't have this hat. Suddenly Sanada felt blue.

This hat is a real gem.

Suddenly, the hat seemed to move. And Sanada got the enlightenment.

His eyes shone and he started to write down the coolest love letter ever.

_________________________________________________________

"Yukimura-sama!"

"Yukimura-sama, please accept my feelings!"

"Yukimura-sama, please accept my phone number!"

"Yukimura-sama, please give me your second button!"

"Yukimura-sama, please give me your shirt!"

"Yukimura-sama, please give me a bit of your hair!"

People were practically screaming on top of each other. Yukimura smiled softly, while his hands are busy signing his fans' shirts, books, year-end album, face, stomach, back and many other media which can come to mind.

He has learned to write with both hands; it always came in handy in time like this. Behind him lined up his helpers/ team members (a.k.a. Akaya and friends) who helped their buchou taking all those handmade cookies, presents and flowers from the whole school.

Suddenly Sanada shouted with his sound-speaker mode: "MOVE!"

Everybody was shocked enough to give way. Yukimura looked at his fukubuchou and smiled. "Ah, Sanada. We are graduating today…"

"Yukimura Seiichi! Please read this!"

And Sanada handed him a scroll.

The scroll was wrapped in bluish-golden cylinder with red tie on top of it. It looked similar to the cylinder they fat from graduation sessions; but with a closer look, it s more exquisite with dragon and tigers embossed in gold ink.

"wow… Sanada. What's that?" Niou asked in awe. "A war invitation? Or a graduation certificate made by yourself?"

"Be quiet, Niou." Yukimura spoke softly, and took the cylinder. "Can I open it now?"

"Yes." Sanada hold his breath, crossed his fingers and curls his toes inside his sneakers.

"…" Yukimura opened the scroll. It kinda… shines, and reveals an amazing looking scroll.

The scroll was opened by Yukimura's graceful hand.

Inside it is written one word:

_AI_

(Japanese Kanji; meaning love)

Everybody hold their breath. It is beautifully written; Sanada once again live up to his reputation as an elderly hermit. Sanada clutched his hat.

"Sana..da…." Yukimura spoke slowly. "What is this?"

"..they are my…" Sanada smiled confidently. "…rea…"

"I know! It's one of fukubuchou's calligraphy practices! Fukubuchou is giving buchou a farewell present!" Akaya shouted, much to the surprise of his fellow school friends.

"GGGAAHHHHHH! AKAYA! FIFTY LAPS, NOW!" Sanada snapped. Akaya just ruined his perfect chance of confessing out his feeling in the 'cool' way. Akaya was stunned. Yukimura smiled.

"No, Sanada. Don't forget we are graduating now. We no longer have right to give them punishment, Sanada."

"Ah… yes. Sorry." Sanada bit his lips. Inside his heart he was cursing his 'lovely' junior.

"And I accept this. Thank you." Yukimura scrolled the scroll back and put it inside the cylinder. "so; tonight—is it my house or your place?"

The whole school roared. Sanada fainted due to nosebleed while looking so pervertedly happy. Yukimura chuckled. Akaya screamed. Niou stared hard at Yagyuu (and asking using their secret sign language: _I want a confession like that too!_). Jackal run away, making a promise to himself he is going back home and never set foot on Japanese Tennis world anymore (FYI, he is a homophobic) and Marui grabbed Jackal's shirt before kissing him passionately.

The whole yaoi fangirls screamed more excitedly.

I AM ONE OF THEM, LOL.

HELL; REVIEW, CRITIQUES, IDEAS FOR NEXT STORY, SMILES, MESSAGES, FRIENDS ALL WELCOME!

CAN I HAVE A REVIEW FOR THE WHOLE STORY? THANKS!

I AM EXCEL IN CRACK; AM I NOT?


End file.
